Das Tier In Mir: Der Jäger
by aranenumenesse
Summary: It was time to go home. Rogan. AU. Third part for Das Tier In Mir.
1. Chapter 1

_I myself have only briefest of glimpses and scraps of partial memories of what took place at my last hours as a wolf. Marie… She remembers it all, and told the whole sordid tale to me on one long night after she got tired of my begging. I'm writing it down as a warning for anybody who might want to take the same path that I took when I got bitten._

_First you must understand my motivations. What spurred me to continue even after I realized the greatest err in my logic. The Wolf… The raw power it offered, it's unimaginable. What kind of a hunter, what kind of a predator wouldn't revel in ability to tear the pray to shreds in mere seconds? What kind of a man wouldn't be enthralled for the possibility to heal from wounds and aches of the hunt instantly? I craved the power. Yearned it. And foolishly thought I could control the beast that came along with that power. I was blind and arrogant, unable to see that I was nothing but a mere vessel to the Wolverine. I thought I could use the beast and live as a man. I was wrong. Wrong._

_Wolf had already dug it's claws deep in to my soul when I stumbled upon Mick, Alaric and their friends. Instead that I would have instantly detected the taint in them and seen them as a threat I saw it fit to accept their hospitality. Accept and ingest their poisoned food. For poison it was for my kind. Two simple herbs, to draw out the wolf that lay dormant in their kind. For what purpose they even wanted to grant freedom to their bestial side I do not know. But I was poisoned, accidentally. When they sensed what was happening to me, they continued feeding me those herbs. They wanted… Needed new ancestors to keep the wolf in them alive. At first they had been meaning to mate Alaric and Marie, but for some reason Alaric seemed to be more interested in me._

_They thought I would take Marie, and our joining would produce new, strong cubs for their pack. Apparently I had been on board with that plan, crazed and horny animal roaming in the night and tracking her down. She didn't agree with me. We fought. She managed to fend me off with the help from Alaric and I ran. Ran in to the night, enraged and frustrated, and when I stumbled upon another wolf I had decided to punish it for my suffering. I had followed it through the forest to a lair. A spacious cavern filled with wolves. The rebels. We fought. Ten of them against me, but I was powered by those herbs and insane from lust and anger. They didn't stand a chance against me._

_The battle had drained me and I had crawled off to die. Effect of the herbs had burned off the wolf in me. Too much freedom, too much power, too many liberties… It had practically exploded away from my body when I tore open the last throat in that cave._

_It took Marie nearly a year before she could make me understand that the Wolverine was truly gone._

* * *

"May God rest your soul… Though I'd rather see Satan dragging you to Hell…" Logan huffed, slumping backwards, still clutching his sword, his erratic breath escaping to the cold and crisp air in white plumes. Huge carcass of a wolf started to shrink in front of him, taking the distinct features of human before turning to a grey pile of ash.

He lay on the cold ground for a moment, steadying his breathing. It had been a long and exhausting hunt. His prey had been more cunning than he had expected. But in the end it had been only an animal. An animal he knew from inside out.

He sat up and sheathed his sword. Time to go home. Back home to Marie.

He walked through the forest to where he had made his temporary camp, packed his belongings and strapped them to the back of his horse. Distant echo of wolf's cry made the small hairs on his back prickle and his upper lip curl slightly to reveal his blunt teeth. For a moment the urge to follow the cry was nearly unbearable. Just shed his clothes, discard his weapons and humanity and run free with the pack, run and hunt and bathe in blood and silver of the moon…

He climbed to the saddle and whistled sharply. Reddish-brown fox scurried from the forest.

"Time to go home, Buddy," he grunted. Fox's eyes flickered to his briefly and he could see it's whiskered snout wriggling as it took in his scent. It let out a small whimper.

"Daddy's fine, Buddy. Home. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Delicious scent of fresh bread and stew greeted him when he opened the door of a small cabin. Marie stood by the stove, stirring the stew. She hadn't noticed his arrival. He shed his jacket silently and crept behind her soundlessly. Waited until she laid down the spoon and grasped her by the waist, tucking his face against the side of her neck and inhaling deeply. She flinched slightly and let out a small yelp. He let his hands slide over her bulging stomach and licked her earlobe. She twisted around in his hold and smacked him to chest with her small fists.

"You scared me, Logan!"

"Scared? Is that why you're so breathless?" He whispered, capturing her lips under his. She was still struggling, but not really trying to get away from him. It was more out of principle.

"Dinner first… And you're going to take a bath if you want to come to my bed tonight…" She panted huskily when he released her.

"You're coming in to that bath with me, little wife…"

"Dinner, Logan, dinner first, you must be starving and…" He silenced her with another kiss, reaching to move the stew from the stove with one hand.

"I'm starving alright, but not for the stew… It has been a long week. Too long. Get these clothes off before I tear them off from you …"

* * *

While he filled the large basin with water she had warmed earlier in a large cauldron in the fireplace she undressed, then just stood there, her hands clasped over her breasts and belly.

"Cold?" Logan asked. She nodded.

"I'll warm you up soon… Help me get out of these clothes."

He had taken on the habit of wearing a light chain mail under his jacket and vest. It covered his torso and arms, preventing… Accidents. He stood waiting patiently when Marie undid the laces that bind the mail and then shrugged it off, letting it pool to the floor. The shirt underneath it was as good as ruined. He took it off and threw it to the corner. Marie was already fiddling with his trousers, opening the numerous belts and clasps that he used to carry his weapons.

* * *

When the last scrap of clothing fell from him he grasped her and pulled her against him, crouching and nuzzling her already fuller breasts, enjoying the softness of her skin against his own. Her fingers slid over his head, releasing his hair from the leather strap and massaging his scalp. He shivered under her touch. Coldness of the room had made her nipples pebble to small, hard peaks. He gave them tentative licks and grasped her harder when she moaned and arched her back.

"We better get in before the water turns cold…" He murmured and scooped his wife to his arms, stepping in to the basin and lowering them both carefully to the warm water. Stench of sweat and metal grew exponentially.

"And you better give me that soap before we both suffocate," he grunted, letting Marie reluctantly from his embrace. She nodded and picked a lump of soap from the floor, lathering it between her hands.

"Lean back."

He let his head sink to the edge of the basin and closed his eyes when Marie's soapy hands started their journey over his battered body. Bruise there, small scrape from a branch here, skin chafed partially off from his shoulders… But it didn't matter. Not when those hands kept up their soothing motion, loosening coiled muscles and peeling off the accumulated grit and grime. It didn't matter when he could see her sitting there, her whole body practically glowing warmth and comfort, her soft curves already fuller from the pregnancy.

* * *

"It was a long week… But I tracked the beast and put it down. It won't be harassing cattle anymore. It won't be scratching in corners anymore…" He murmured.

"Who was it?" Marie asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know… A drifter? We'll see tomorrow if somebody's missing from the village. Then we know…"

"Okay. Sit up and I rinse you."

* * *

They ate the dinner in silence, both swathed from head to toe to warm quilts Marie had made. Though breakfast would probably have been more appropriate word to use from their meal. Sun was slowly rising. After they had eaten Logan shuffled to the bed, the strain finally forcing him to lie down and curl on his side, eyes closed and every muscle twitching. He heard Marie moving around. Cleaning up after them.

"Leave them. I'll take care of them later."

"But…"

"Come here. Come here and sleep with me. I missed you so much…"

She crawled on to the bed, trying to curl around his back, just like she had often done before when he wasn't feeling well. It wasn't working very well. The small bulge of her stomach got in the way and soon they were both giggling and laughing, tired and exhausted sound echoing in the small cabin.

"Come on… Turn around a bit…" Logan whispered, wiping his watery eyes, trying to stifle his hysterics.

She discarded her blanket to the floor and scooted under Logan's, nestling her buttocks against his crotch. His one hand landed protectively over her belly, other hand he used to pull her even closer to him. His cock, already hardened despite his tiredness ended up between her thighs, throbbing and brushing against her curls deliciously.

"Do you want to…"

"Yes. I'd love to. But I don't think I'm up to it. Not yet. Lets just sleep for now, okay?"

* * *

She waited until she was sure that Logan was asleep before she got up and got dressed. It was a market day. Merchants would be in the village, and there were thousand and one things she needed before the winter was over. She left a brief note to Logan, telling where she had gone and snuck out, closing the door quietly after her. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day. Little dusting of snow under her feet crunched crisply, and fresh air tickled her nose. During her short journey to the village the fox escorted her. She wasn't sure, but it almost looked as if it was keeping an eye on her whenever Logan wasn't at her side. Her little shadow. She reminded herself that she should try and see if any of the merchants were selling fresh fish. The fox would probably like it, and surely deserved every treat she could afford to.

"Buddy…" She giggled, noting the fox's bulging belly. Only Logan would name a female fox Buddy. The fox stopped upon hearing her silent whisper and giggles and tilted her head.

"You're going to be a mommy as well? Congratulations. May your cubs be healthy and strong," Marie said smiling, feeling a little foolish, talking to a fox. Buddy looked at her as if she had understood her every word, then suddenly attacked her hind paw, nibbling it with her small teeth and bathing it with pink tongue. Fleas.

* * *

He woke up slowly. Fire was crackling in the fireplace, he could still smell the bread and stew, but something was missing. Marie. The bed was already cold from her side. He frowned, then remembered what day it was. Market day. He grinned and stretched his back, kicking the blanket off reluctantly. He was still tired, but felt well enough to get up.

After he got dressed he spent a moment tidying up the cabin. Threw the last scraps from the stew outside. Buddy would need all the extra food she could gather. He found the note from the kitchen table, written with Marie's flowing handwriting. She had gone to the village as he suspected. Her basket and cloak were missing. As were almost half of their money as well. He should hurry up. If she was planning to use that much money, she shouldn't be carrying her purchases alone, not in her condition.

He saddled his horse and turned it to the path that was adorned with Marie's footsteps. She had chosen the shortest route through the forest. He saw Buddy's paw prints next to Marie's and smiled. The fox had taken the habit of following Marie seriously.

Buddy was waiting for him at the edge of the forest.

"She went in to the village?" He asked. Buddy yipped and he threw a small piece of bread for it.

"Good girl, Buddy. There's something for you back at home." The fox took the bread and disappeared in to the thicket.

He let his gaze rest in the village down below for a moment before he urged his horse down the slope. Weather was nice and crisp, and his earlier tiredness was almost completely gone.

The small village of Blackwater, usually quiet and peaceful lot of land was now filled to the brim with people. Merchants, entertainers, craftsmen and their customers filled every nook and cranny, and it was an effort to wade through the crowd. Logan had left his horse outside of the village and was cursing his decision already. He had shooed off at least ten pickpockets and even more merchants that had tried to sell him items that he knew were mostly junk. Scent of herbs was guiding him towards a small, secluded tent next to tavern. Where there were herbs, Marie would most likely be there.

* * *

She was packing her purchases to her basket when she felt it. A premonition of sorts. Something would happen, soon. She said goodbyes with the merchant and turned to leave when Logan stepped in to the tent.

"Hi! I thought you'd be still sleeping when I get back home," she said. Logan smiled and took the basket from her.

"I know how much you have waited for this day. I wouldn't have missed this." Together they stepped out of the tent.

She had to grasp Logan's arm to stop the crowd from jostling them apart.

"Hungry?" Logan asked. She couldn't help wondering how attuned he was to her and her needs. Now that she thought of it, she wasn't just hungry. She was practically starving.

"I could eat."

"What will it be for the lady? Tavern or home?" Logan asked. She felt a pang of guilt. They really couldn't afford to…

"Tavern… If that's okay, I…"

"Tavern it is. But I must warn you. It'll be most likely packed to the brim by now," Logan grunted and started clearing a path for them through the masses of people.

At the door of the tavern they froze. They both spotted a familiar face in the crowd. The man who had been Logan's keeper during his captivity in the freak show sat at the bar, sipping ale.


	4. Chapter 4

"Marie, go home."

"But Logan, I haven't…"

"Go home, now. Don't let anybody from the carnival, especially from the Freak Show see you."

"Fine…"

* * *

He waited until he was sure that Marie had left, then strolled to the bar and picked a spot right beside Enoch. The man was every bit of bald and muscular as Logan remembered. He could smell the scent of wild animals that still clung to Enoch's clothes.

"Aren't you the man running the Freak Show?" Logan asked. Enoch turned to look at him.

"Yes. You interested in taking a peek?" Enoch asked.

"I don't know… I have seen enough of these things. What have you got? A wolf mounted with deer's horns? A shaved cat? An elephant? I'm sure nothing worth my money for…" Logan grunted ordering ale for himself. Enoch chuckled.

"You're mistaking our show to those second grade tricksters. No, we have nothing of what you speak of, but something better. A real thing."

"Real thing? What? A man dressed to bear hides?" Logan snorted.

"A Wolf-Man."

"Right. A wolf-man? And I bet there's a mermaid in the next cage…"

"I have had enough of this. Either you are interested or not, but I'm not going to sit here and listen your accusations…" Enoch huffed draining his ale and standing up. Logan grasped the sleeve of his shirt.

"Wait. I am interested. It's my girl… She likes the excitement. But lately we have been disappointed for too many times. I just have to be sure before I go and tell her that there's a Freak Show in town."

Enoch seemed to think about his words for a while. Then he grunted and nodded.

"Follow me. I'll give you the proof you need…" Logan discarded his ale and followed Enoch.

* * *

Enoch led him through the crowd to where carnival had settled. Contortionists and magicians got only wide berth from the animal handler. He led Logan to a small, ragged tent and stopped in front of it.

"It isn't full moon yet, and sun is up. But if you're the man of the world as you claim you are, I'm sure you'll see the difference between what I got and what you have seen before…" He said, grabbing the door flap of the tent.

The stench was unbearable. Rot, feces and sweat, combined with something distinctively bestial. Scent of wildness. Scent of predator.

Sturdy metal cage stood in the darkness.

"Go on. Those bars will hold. They're iron", Enoch urged. Logan stepped in to the tent, gagging from the warm, sweaty air that clung to him. There was something in the cage. Something small curled in to the furthest corner. He stepped closer and it moved, stood partially up. Low warning rumble echoed from the cage. Then Enoch grasped Logan's arm and pulled him out.

"That's enough. Any more and I'd have to ask you to pay for me…"

"So… You think your girl would be… Impressed?" Enoch asked. Logan nodded, rubbing his jaw.

"I'm sure she'd be more than impressed. Thank you. We'll be coming here later tonight."

* * *

He stumbled through the crowd to where his horse stood, nausea churning at the pit of his stomach. He couldn't get the image of the child in that filthy cage off from his mind. For a child the creature had been. A small boy with mindless animal lodged deep in to his soul like a leech. 


End file.
